I Dream Of George (ImagineClan Challenge 2)
by MistyheartRB
Summary: For the ImagineClan challenge "Don't Let the Dreambugs Bite." Stormpelt had a great day. He defeated a bunch of rogues, and even got an apprentice. But little does he know that the biggest battle will be in his slumber. Warning: Contains randomness, slapstick violnce, and an out-of-place cameo from Ryuko Matoi.


Don't Let The Dreambugs Bite (ImagineClan Challenge #2)

Stormpelt, a gray tom with green eyes, had just had a great day. He had fought off a bunch of rogues. They were tough, but they were nothing for the likes of Stormpelt and his patrol. Mousestar had given him an apprentice, a feisty little she-cat named Foxpaw. Stormpelt and his new apprentice trained and played until the sun went down, and Stormpelt was about to fall asleep. After one last happy thought, he drifted off into dreamland, where life was even better then it was in the real world.

One narrowed eye stared at George. You see, Stormpelt was not Stormpelt. Stormpelt was George. Had Stormpelt not been dreaming, George may have wondered why George was George and not Stormpelt. But since Stormpelt was dreaming, George did not question why they were George and not Stormpelt, and instead decided to figure out where they eye had come from. An eternity (or a few seconds, George couldn't tell) later, the eye was revealed to belong to a pelt, which belonged to a pale female Twoleg. The Twoleg had feathery black head-fur with a red streak in it. Her eyes were pale blue with strange gear-like pupils. The Twoleg pulled out a big sharp red thing and started talking about avenging her father.

George didn't question why they could understand the Twoleg perfectly, even while George was (probably) still a cat. George didn't question anything, really, like why they were floating on a rainbow or why a bunch of rogues were trying to figure out how to deep-fry pajamas.

Suddenly, the Twoleg started charging towards the rogues with her big sharp thing while really epic music played in the background. Clouds sprung beneath the Twoleg's feet while the Twoleg talked to the pelt that harbored the eye. George joined the Twoleg in their incredible fight against the rogues. George didn't question what they were fighting for. George also didn't question why a giant T-shaped building had suddenly come out of nowhere. The pink rogue, who seemed to be the leader, jumped on top of the Twoleg. George began to attack the rogue, but the Twoleg knocked the rogue away with the big sharp red thing. As soon as the last rogue ran away, a giant Pikachu came out of the clouds and gave George a magic, wish-granting dog to train.

George played with the dog for a few seconds (or an eternity, George couldn't tell) but then there was FIRE! George and the dog and the Twoleg were surrounded by fire, and George could not get out. In a brief moment of realization and emotion, the kind you almost never have in a dream, George was scared. George didn't want the magic dog and the Twoleg with the big sharp thing to be hurt. Then the fire was gone. Some unidentifiable creature had gotten rid of it. Had George been awake, George would have thanked whatever had saved George and the Twoleg and the dog. But George didn't question why George didn't, and George simply stood there. A voice began to beckon George.

"Stormpelt! Stormpelt! Stormpelt, are you dead? Stormpelt, I wanted to ask you something. STORMPELT!"

Stormpelt woke to a start in his nest, where Foxpaw was standing over him.

"Great StarClan, what a weird dream," he muttered. All the tom could remember was being someone named George, fire, and a Twoleg. A million thoughts ran through his head as he stretched. _What kind of name is "George," anyway? Sounds like it should be from one of those weird elder's tales. Why did I trust a Twoleg? Twolegs are bad. They want to kill us. Why was the rogue pink? Cats aren't pink. Where did that fire come from? Who saved us? Why was I training a dog? What's a Pikachu? Or a gear? Or a rainbow? What the Dark Forest is wrong with my mind?_

"Stormpelt, I was doing the dawn patrol and I met this nice loner named Redclaw. Can we keep her? Please? Please?" Foxpaw stepped aside, letting her new friend pass through. Stormpelt's jaw fell open. "Stormpelt, are you okay? Stormpelt?" Standing in front of the tom was a dark-furred she-cat with a collar that had a very familiar narrowed eye.


End file.
